everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane O'Rouge/Diary
There's two sides to every coin... And many more on a dice. Same thing goes to every story, especially the ones that are more vaguely recorded. What is the purpose of this journal full of...Grimm knows what? I mean, who's even gonna read this? A draft for my own autobiography-to-be? The archive of blueprints so some lazy bum could just copy out of? A place for my deranged mind to talk itself out of disrepair? A way for me to prove who I truly am and that my innocence is real? The guide to living this life without getting killed? As if any of this was going to see the light of day. But for whatever reason, I should still introduce myself. Johnny is what you'd call me by the role I play in the song you might know as The Banks Of Red Roses. However, it's not anywhere close to my real name. I am Bane O'Rouge. I make clockwork items, just like all the Johnny boys who came before me. Still, I'm probably taking a path that none have walked on. You wouldn't know if something works if you don't give it try, am I right? How it all fell apart Of course, you wouldn't know what I'm taking about without a thorough explanation. Because I bet no one in this bloody realm knows every side of this tragic tale! Some might tell you it's a tale of unrequited love, others say it's a story of a monster. The only way you'll know what really happened is to ask those involved, the man himself if you could, as long as you come out alive. Once a lad met a lass and they fell in love.One day,they went out to sport and play by the banks. The lad tries to impress her with the masterpiece he has made: a composition made with love resonating from meticulously crafted music box or the strings of a well-tuned fiddle, only to be questioned about his loyalty. Things have hardly begun to turn for the better, or more likely for worse. There are many challenges that come with maintaining a relationship. So it might be easier just give up on it all. First of all, there's the parents. As far as what them broadsides say, either family accept the bond between these lovers. Should the pair attenpt to elope, Johnny's father will hunt him down so he could bury his own son alive and let the clay sufficate him. But if he's lucky enough, Johnny could somehow convince them otherwise and the love birds are to be united in holy matrimony. When the leaves they are green and he meadows they are gay. Yes, the classic fairytale ending. If only it were so simple, for most of the time, he ends up leaving his dear against his will and tries again with subsequent failures til' the end of his days. Not your classic fairytale ending but in no way the worst. Internal issues between the pair also culminates in seperation. This time around, it is death do they part. Being unable to cope with all that bickering about how one seems to be cheating on the other, who's fault is it that the bundle of joy was sent in way too early (if you know what I mean), how the furniture was tasteless blah blah blah..., the lad becomes so enraged it gets to his head! And what do you know? That's when you decide to plan to get rid of the source of your troubles. So you drug your girlfriend, lead her to a cave and dispose of the corpse there after stabbing it like Swiss cheese. It's so clever to ramble about your scheme beforehand and to cover your tracks with a bed of roses. Brilliant! Bet no one's going to sue you? You're dead wrong. There's a curse that comes into play. Never heard of that? They say "dead men tell no tales" but believe me, the dead do tell tales. Johnny assumed he was free of charges but it came at the price of his sanity. His love was bound to haunt his mind and only when he too leaves this world can she be set free. He would be blinded, seeing only what he has done. Yet, one could still feel sorry for him. After all, when faced with such difficult situations, it's hard to think straight and sometimes, desperate measures seemed like the way to go. If only that applied to every case and every case deserved such sympathy but some people just can't be forgiven. This tale repeats itself in an infinite loop as its protagonist is offered almost unlimited chances. To make sure that this promise isn't broken, there is a deal in which the barer of this role has immunity whenever charged with murder as long as no one but an expendable gets killed. In other words, no disruption to other stories for only the lives of "nameless, worthless" civilians can Johnny take. Even the Charmings count but it's a bloody stupid idea to kill a member of one of the most influential families in Ever After. To the regretful, it's a chance to make up for his failed attempts. To a beast, hunting season's in session. I wouldn't say every Johnny was just misunderstood, a few I found likened to a vile, brutal creature with an insatiable desire for personal gain. How is it that naive young lasses have come to be lead astray by such monsters? What do you suppose he would want from a girl? The family jewels? Her rose? Or if he's so sick, anything to cause sheer suffering to those who fell prey. All because he finds pleasure in his endeavors. Once he's succeeded , he'd surely come back for more. If the State had been more reasonable, I don't think that simply the moans and groans of the voices inside his head could reason to a madman. It's so sad how they just let it slide just because it did not violate the basic conditions and not taking notice of the real damage. Imagine how many innocent lives have been ruined if not taken? Aren't you glad those creatures have left this place, things could have been worse had death not bring an end to such destruction? However, I couldn't help but think that sometimes this hopeless romantic and manic killer are one and the same. There's a lot of factors that come into shaping a person. Some weren't so fortunate as to be plagued with reminders of their parents' unfortunate past, others have tragedies that come later in life. To have all you cared about forcefully taken away from you, to be tricked and used when you've put so much faith in the person you once loved, doesn't that feel like gusts from the wind of knives as it rips and tears your heart apart while you have no way of stopping it? As with any murderer, they sought control over their lives by getting revenge. For an instant, it felt like the whole world was in their hands. In reality, the world's too big for that. And no matter how many times they get their hands dirty, joy in success is all just an elaborate illusion that they've forced themselves to believe in. Just like an addiction... You've read through the options and you have to pick your poison. I can't stop you from making your own choices. There's every kind of man who lived in this house. There's always room for another. I myself chose a path like no other so what I will tell you won't necessarily be the same course of action you should take, more like a suggestion. Change it to what you may, to what suits you but do choose wisely! Now tell me! Ask yourself: WHAT ARE YOU? WHAT WILL YOU DO? AND WHAT ARE THE CONSEQUENCES? These are questions I asked myself when I first set foot into what I once thought was a prison but became a safe haven. Away from all temptations, away from all distractions. Always with eyes on concrete goals, never to pain the people I hold dear. You might say I might be a bit too cautious to trap myself within this cage, I don't suppose you have better ideas? Category:Diaries Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Subpages